Trio Swap, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic
by ElecFlameFox
Summary: What happens if all three main trios in Kingdom Hearts have new partners? New trios! As of now, the following trios are used: Lingering Trio (Sora, Terra, and Xion), the Master Trio (Riku, Aqua, and Roxas), and the Radiant Trio (Kairi, Ven, and Lea). And keep in mind there are KH3 spoilers in this story.
1. Prologue: Inspiration of Bonding

Prologue: Inspiration of Bonding

It's been a while ever since the second Keyblade War, and there was peace with everyone that was involved in that event.

One day, Sora had thought of something he was sure that would be very exciting. And it's a coincidence that Riku and Kairi would be nearby for Sora to get them in the idea. He got up and he decided to share it with pride.

"You guys know that the three of us make a team, right?" Riku nods on what he's saying. "Roxas, Axel, and Xion make a good team too." Kairi looked at both of them and smiled. "And don't forget about Ven, Terra, and Aqua." Sora was getting fired up knowing how things are getting to work. "Yeah, you guys get it. And I have an idea that will get us to know our friends better. A team swap!"

Riku and Kairi then looked at Sora with some confusion. "Guys, why are you looking at me like that?" "Sora, it's just that we don't know who we can trade partners with," said Riku. Kairi might have a thought, "Maybe I could be with Axel and Ven. They seem to know about Radiant Garden, and I may want to ask them about how they met." Sora, with more confidence, had another idea, "Then maybe I could be with Terra and Xion, we might know much of each other, especially between those two, but I think we could be a good team." Riku then finished the thought that followed the others, "Then I guess I'm with Aqua and Roxas, which is funny is that me and Aqua are Keyblade Masters, and Roxas has a unique ability for wielding two keyblades."

As if on cue, Roxas was calling Sora on the Gummi Phone. "Well, I guess our bonding experience will start right now. Let's get to work."

With all that done, the Destiny Trio, the Sea Salt Trio, and the Wayfinder Trio will have new partners for new adventures.

**A/N: Sup folks, it's me. It's been a while since I've uploaded anything for this website, so I've decided to do my best to publish my best works and cross post those stories from AO3. This is one of them, or at least it's the only one so far. Anyways, chapters will be longer after this one, so be patient since writing later chapters will take a lot of effort, and I still have school in my life, so it will be longer to upload if I'm busy with school work. Anyways, I'll see you all soon, and be on the lookout for more chapters in the future. Have a good day, and may your heart be your guiding key. EJ out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lingering Trio (Beginning)

Chapter 1: Beginning of the Lingering Trio

At Destiny Islands, Sora was resting on the ground, knowing that if anything could happen with Sora, it's with the home he lived in.

Terra was the first to arrive, knowing that he had some idea of a bonding exercise. "Any idea for what we could do, Sora? We can't just sit around like this all day."

Then comes Xion, who was actually a bit awkward towards both Sora and Terra. "I'm not sure if this was actually a good idea. I remember Sora was originally chosen to be part of the Real Organization. Then I was chosen as their 13th vessel. And Terra"s body was already part of the Organization."

Terra then puts his hand on Xion's shoulder. "Xion, that's all in the past. We have our own bodies and will, not to mention our hearts, back in our own form. We are both in debt to Sora for saving us."

Sora chuckles a bit. "It's a funny thing Terra. See when I saw Riku and Kairi at the World That Never Was during my trip to the sleeping worlds, they then into you and Aqua. I wasn't exactly sure why I didn't recognize you, but I think it was due to the fact that I saw you talking with Riku, but that's what I know before our final battle at the Keyblade Graveyard."

Xion tilts her head "What are you talking about, Sora?"

Sora chuckles again. "It's because I actually fought Terra when he was only the armor. And he attacked me thinking I was Xehanort."

Xion couldn't help but laugh at Terra. "Terra, you fought Sora just because you thought it was Xehanort? If you thought he was Vanitas, I would believe you, but Xehanort?" Xion continued to laugh.

Terra began to facepalm a bit. "Look, I was mistaken and I thought Sora stole Riku's power that I passed down."

Sora shook his head. "It wasn't stolen Terra, when Riku gave in the darkness like you did, the keyblade chose me as another light."

Terra looked down, realizing how Riku's situation was similar to his. "Did Riku get manipulated by villains?"

Sora said calmly "Ansem, or rather Xehanort's heartless, and Maleficent."

Xion coughed a bit. "Speaking of stealing and manipulation, I really did bad for being against you Sora. But I realize now why we all make a team. We have strong will. No matter what it takes, we always have our own strength to move on."

Terra nodded. "Xion's right. We may not always have the strength to fight our opponents, but we are still persistent to keep on fighting."

Sora had his fingers on his chin. "Fighting? Oh, I have an idea! We should visit Olympus!"

Terra was shocked. "Olympus? As in Olympus Coliseum?"

Sora puts his hands behind his head. "Yup that's the one. I figured that if we could keep training, the Coliseum would be where we go."

Xion got excited for a bit "Yeah, I've been wanting to cost another world again!"

Terra smiled a bit "And I can't wait to meet Hercules and Zack again. And Xion, you're starting to act like Sora."

Xion stopped and blush. "Sorry, got a little too excited there."

Sora was confused on Zack's name. "Who's Zack?"

"One of the friends I met during my visit in Olympus Coliseum."

Sora was headstrong when he started running. "Then let's go visit Olympus!"

Terra and Xion ran after him, the three were in the Gummi Ship, which is now being airborne, and now they head for Olympus. What happens next will be on them.

**A/N: Hey everyone, EJ again. So here's the thing about uploading chapters, I wanted to upload a chapter in a weekly basis, but due to school giving me less time to work on the story, I had to do another method, uploading when ready. But I will still upload a new chapter a week after. When it's over a week, I'll upload it when it's finished. Also here's the link to the cover for this story: ****( tambri-art/art/Destiny-Trio-758655547). It's a real pain to forget what you need to provide, but regardless, I do what I must. Anyways, I hope you guys like the story so far, cause I have more on my sleeve. Also, the poll for Trio Swaps is about to end soon, even though I had a feeling there wouldn't be any contribution, since the social media isn't used by a lot of people I know, is ending in four days, so get a good look and vote before it's closed. Here's a link to my MeWe profile to look at the poll. ( /profile/5bc66f4da5f4e54435cabd2c) That said, have a good evening, and may your heart be your guiding key. **


	3. Chapter 2: Master Trio (Beginning)

Chapter 2: Beginning of the Master Trio

When Riku looks at the Mysterious Tower, he always remember that he was able to become a keyblade master.

"I can't believe it's been so long. My journey from going towards dawn. And having my friends to help me. I couldn't ask for less. Even though I was selfish with what I wanted in the first place." Riku closes his eyes and remembers all his adventures and what he did for others.

Aqua and Roxas was not far behind, and Aqua laments on what he's saying. "Riku, I know that it was a tough journey for you, but you endured every obstacle in your path to become a master. Terra was proud of you for achieving what he didn't. I'm proud of you for being strong against darkness. And nothing you could do now would make you less of what you are now."

Roxas stepped forward to Riku as well. "Aqua's right, Riku. You proved yourself to be strong against many heartless and nobodies. And you also did what Terra and Sora did, helping others. Even though we fought in a misunderstanding, your action to fight was for saving Sora."

"There's so much that you have done that we can all learn and remember. You may have been manipulated by darkness like Terra, but unlike him, you had someone to help you return to light. That was something me or Ven couldn't do for Terra." Aqua looked at Roxas as soon as she mentioned Ven.

"Aqua, I know how you felt when you lost your friends. I have been through so much when it comes to the friendship of me, Axel, and Xion, since we were part of the Organization, the original one. I was there, for the most part, but like you I had no choice but to fight them. And with Axel, I only just remembered him." Roxas had his keyblade out, as a reminder of his own pain. "But with Xion, it was afterwards I was only starting to forget her. We may forget things we did in the past, for better or for worse, but we always have connections that ties us all together. Aqua, I may look like Ven, but that doesn't mean I am him. That said, I felt like we were already friends, since I have ties with Sora and Ven. We all share a heart, so I don't see why we can't be friends."

Riku laughed a bit at Roxas. "You made a good point Roxas, and you're right. We all have connections that has us connect with other people, even if we never met them officially in the first place."

Aqua chuckles a bit. "Thanks guys, you both make a great case. But I've thought of something Roxas. How were you still able to wield two keyblades?"

Riku and Roxas both thought about it, but it was interrupted by a news event. That being where Riku was just thinking of. "Roxas?"

Roxas responses with a nod. "I know. Hey Aqua, want to get some ice cream with us?"

Aqua was confused at Roxas' question. "Ice cream? What's going on?"

Both Roxas and Riku had looked at Aqua and responded very bluntly. "It's what we do."

And so, the masters and dual wielder head to Twilight Town, where a tournament is being held. Their bonding is just beginning.

**A/N: When I first wrote this chapter, I realized that this happen to be shorter than the last chapter, and this had a different ending. And It's still shorter than the last chapter. The reason for why it's short to begin with is because I ****couldn't**** write this trio as well than the other two, including the next and last of the swapped trios. Regardless there is so much more in the next chapter, which I'll upload next week since I have a schedule to keep. The message will same for all cross posts after the next chapter, so keep an eye out for that.**


	4. Chapter 3: Radiant Trio (Beginning)

Chapter 3: Beginning of the Radiant Trio

Radiant Garden. Kairi's old home. Her memory of the world was still hazy to her. But regardless, she decided to use the time of bonding in Radiant Garden to have a good idea to remember what it was like to live there, even though it wasn't even her idea to begin with, but rather Lee's.

"To think I forgot about this place, and to forget ever meeting Aqua and Mickey for the very first time." Kairi looked around to see what was in Radiant Garden, such as the castle where Ansem the Wise and his apprentices live and work.

"I guess things didn't change the last time I was here." The voice belonged to Ven, who did visit Radiant Garden before, as well as Terra and Aqua. Kairi looked behind her to see Ven and Lea. "Hey Kairi, we were waiting for you to show up. Me and Lea were discussing how things were for you at Radiant Garden when Terra, Aqua and I visited here when you were young."

"As you know, Ven met me and Isa back when we were trying to get to Ansem's castle. Got it memorized? That was probably the same time you met Aqua. But unlike you Kairi, I memorized my memories of meeting Ven." Lea was going all out considering that he knew all about his old home, but Kairi didn't. "But I can't exactly be a downer, this is supposed to be a day where the three of us be a team."

"Well, I know you could try to be a grown up here since you're taller than both of us." Ven remarked as he looked at Lea. Lea has had a bond with Ven and Kairi separately, but Ven and Kairi were the ones that needed to bond the most. "As for you Kairi, if I was there when Aqua and Mickey were there, we would have been friends too. Not that you would have remembered me, which is kind of sad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Even if we did met at that time, I wouldn't remember you, as Sora and Riku remember Terra and Aqua." Kairi felt heavy knowing that Riku knowing Terra and Aqua in full, Sora barely remembering Aqua while he was at the sleeping worlds, and she didn't remember Aqua at all. "The even sadder part is that I actually got my own keyblade thanks to her... And after the keyblade war... I probably can't consider myself a keyblade wielder anymore..." Kairi was in tears when she said that. Ven was putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Look Kairi, I don't think it matters if you're weak or not. Just look at me. I may have been weak, but I always get back up and keep fighting for my friends. Your friends also depend on you, especially Sora and Riku." Lea coughed his throat a bit to to break the tension.

"Sorry to ruin a good speech, Ven. But, where did you get this confidence from? Was it Sora... Or was it from Roxas." As the three keyblade wielders know, Roxas and Ventus have an uncanny resemblance. And they know that Roxas takes his appearance from Ven when Sora gave his heart to save Kairi. ""It's probably Roxas since I assume you were in him while Sora had little of you."

"Well... I don't know. What I do know is that I feel what he and Sora feels. We all share a pain. And when I saw Roxas, it was like looking in a mirror, we had keyblades, we had the same hair, even the same voice." Ven pretty much thought of Roxas as the brother he never thought he needed. He would be there for Ven when they need to relax or talk about anything personal. "That's probably what you feel with Naminé, right? And Xion maybe?"

Kairi looked down a bit. "Xion... she and Naminé deserved better, and now they have their bodies back thanks to Ansem. And Vexen, and Ienzo. Wait, weren't we talking about something else."

Everyone started laughing while Ven was on the floor. He then continued to speak his mind about Kairi. "But like I was saying Kairi, we can all be weak, in fact, Lea's keyblade wasn't exactly the strongest when Xemnas broke it. But he could still wield one thankfully, but he definitely needs to be stronger. You can be stronger too Kairi, as well as me."

Kairi was thinking on what world to go to if they continue to go stronger, so she decided to call Sora. "Hey Sora it's me Kairi." "Hey Kairi. Terra, Xion, and I were heading to Olympus, sorry if you were planning to go there." "It's fine Sora, but do you have anywhere else we could go to train. "I may know somewhere you could go to for training, it's a world called San Fransokyo. It's real cool, I hope you can find it, good luck."

As Kairi ended their call, she decided to follow his advice. But then she realize a problem. "Sora took the Gummi Ship, I doubt we could take another one." Ven spoke up, as he had an idea. "I do have my own way of traveling through worlds, but we may need to huddle up."

As Ven got his keyblade out, he got in his armor and glider. "Hop on you two, we're heading to a new world." Kairi and Lea hopped on Ven's glider, and they held on for dear life as they head to a world that neither of them went to before.

What journeys do our three heroes find themselves in, they will have to see for themselves.

**A/N: Here we are, chapter 3. It really has been a while since you last saw a new chapter, but things will change soon. And boy these chapters in a schedule is harder than it is, but I promise that every chapter is the same. I hope you guys enjoy this one, because it's the last time a unique message appears, it's all the same message afterwards. All that would be different is an apology for waiting that long. Assuming you were actually waiting all at. Until next time, EJ out.**


	5. Ch 4 Chaos of Misfortune (Lingering)

Chapter 4: Journey of the Lingering Trio, Chaos' Misfortune

It's not often that Sora has anyone other than Donald and Goofy in the Gummi Ship with him. But he accepted that he has others with him, and he started to travel to Olympus.

After some fighting in the space between worlds, Sora, Terra, and Xion have made it to Olympus, and while Sora was ecstatic to show his friend his other friends, Terra and Xion were rather confused since they would usually land near the coliseum. Instead, they landed in Thebes, and Xion does recognize that they are in Olympus, despite being in unfamiliar territory.

"Sora, we are at Olympus, right? I remember Roxas telling me about Olympus and how he had participated in a tournament with Xigbar and Demyx, but why aren't we near the coliseum?" Sora had pointed at the buildings that are reconstructed, including Hercules' statue. Even though time has passed since his last visit at Olympus, Sora always remembered that there are still reconstruction in Thebes. "Those are why I decided to head to Thebes first. Since they are still reconstructing, I can assume Herc is helping with some people around here."

Terra remarks at Sora's comment on Thebes. It was actually cool to him to see what Olympus beyond the coliseum. "I never thought I'd see what this world is like outside the Coliseum. So Sora, do you have any idea where Hercules is?" Sora then says, "You just have to see what problem could people have now."

As Sora said such, there happens to be trouble at Mount Olympus. Since that's where it leads to Zeus' domain, Sora went ahead to look for what happened. "Come on guys, I think our repeat offender came back for revenge again." While Xion doesn't know what Sora means, Terra had the idea. "It's Hades, isn't it?" "Yup, pretty much. And I'm positive Hercules will be going there soon. So let's move everyone."

Sora, Terra, and Xion headed for Mount Olympus, where they all encounter a titan. That alone confirms that Hades is nearby. "Hades is near guys, get ready to fight." Sora had his Kingdom Key out, Xion had Two Become One, since Xion wanted to use a unique keyblade that would make her stand out, and Terra had his Ends of the Earth already out. "I have a feeling some Heartless will be nearby too," says Terra. And as he says that, Heartless emerged, but the three wielders have quickly picked them off.

"Was that all? I thought there would be more." Sora then spots the Rock Titan, the same Titan they saw when they were lower. Then more Heartless came around the Titan. "Be grateful you still have something to fight." Says Terra. But then Xion looks up to see a box. "There's that box, that must be where the chaos came from."

Sora then has a strategy for what they could do to fight everything off. Sora, Terra, and Xion all split up. Sora went after the box, Terra went for the Rock Titan, and Xion aimed for the Heartless. "We'll meet up on top!"

Xion uses combat similar to Roxas, and magic of Fire and Thunder, to fight off the Heartless. Terra uses his armor to fight off the Rock Titan, and although he struggled with climbing up the mountain to reach the Titan, he managed to pull through and he uses his glider and Ultima cannon to destroy the Titan. Sora was running to the top of the mountain, but as he reached the box, he was struck by lightning, and he fell down. But he was ultimately saved by Hercules.

"Hercules! You made it!" Hercules smiled, and took him to safe spot close to the box. "What you're looking at is Pandora's Box. Where Hades is now is beyond me, I thought that he would be here too." Sora was confused for a second. "If Hades isn't around, then who's controlling the Titan?" As he said that, Terra and Xion reached where Sora and Hercules are.

"Everyone, we all have use our strength to reach Pandora's Box, and close it." Everyone ran up to the box, and Terra uses his armor to block any projectiles that the box has. "Let's close that box!" Sora, Terra and Xion aimed their keyblades and closed up Pandora's Box.

Sora had a hell of a workout with what happened. "What was that about?" "There was misfortune in Thebes recently, and until now, no one was able to find out why. But I'm glad to see you guys. And it's been a while since I've seen you Terra." Terra had a small smile in his face. "You've really grown since the last time I saw you Hercules. You're not wimpy anymore." He laughed a bit. "And I bet Phil won't like to see you again." Xion then spoke up. "It's nice to meet you Hercules. My name is Xion. I'm a friend of Sora's and Terra's." "It's nice to meet you Xion. You seem to be capable of fighting, like Sora and Terra." Xion giggled a bit. "Let's head back to Thebes, there's something I want you all to see."

Sora, Terra, Xion, and Hercules all went back to Thebes, with Hercules presenting a gift to Sora for all his hard work. "Sora, with all you've done for us for the past few you times you visited, the people of Thebes have decided to present you to something that you have the honor to come for since you are an official hero of Olympus." The object behind the sheet is revealed to be a statue of Sora holding up his Kingdom Key. "Wow Herc, I honestly don't know what to say. But I'm grateful to be a hero to you guys. I bet even Phil is proud of me." Hercules snarked a bit. "Knowing Phil he probably won't admit it."

Everyone laughed at that statement. But Terra has noticed that Zack isn't around. "Hey, Herc, how long has it been since you've seen Zack?" Hercules wasn't exactly happy to hear what he has heard. "All I can say is that he's been gone for a long time. He had a battle with this guy named Sephiroth, and he hasn't been around since." Terra was surprised to hear that Zack was gone, and he, as well as Ven and Aqua, haven't seen him since 12 years ago. Regardless, Terra kept his composure. "Wherever he is now, he'll know when he can fight again. And with what happened earlier, we have grown stronger as a team."

Sora had a great idea to show how they all improved. "I know that we had our journeys, but we will always have more to provide." Sora brought out his Gummi Phone for a picture. "So let's record this moment with a picture of us with the statue. We can show Riku, Aqua, and the others what we have done. And we could all share our experiences with what we have done in our travels." Xion, Terra, and Hercules were in front of Sora's statue, and Sora was ready to take the picture. "Everyone, say cheese." "Cheese!" Sora took the photo and was happy to part of it.

"Alright everyone, let's go back. I bet we have enough training around here." Sora and the others say their farewells to Hercules, went back to the Gummi Ship and headed home.

Meanwhile, a mysterious shadow was close by, observing what happened with the events that unfolded. "Looks like those three are done, let's visit the next three."

What does this shadow seek for? Whatever he wanted, it could involve everyone that traveled to different worlds. Riku, Aqua, Roxas, they should be careful.

**A/N: I also want to remind you guys about the future of the Trio Swap story. It won't just feature the Lingering, Master, and Radiant Trios. It will also feature 6 more trios. I will add intervals after the Radiant Trio, and more will be revealed in the next chapter. What I can say about the Radiant Trio is that Sora and Riku will visit them at a certain point. I hope to see you guys next week, since the next chapter does have recent work. Until then, see ya. EJ out.**


	6. Ch 5 Familiar Scenario (Master)

A/N: Okay, I think I made this a little too long compared to the last chapter featuring the Master Trio. But either way, I'm calling this chapter an improvement, hope you guys enjoy.

Riku, Aqua, and Roxas arrived at Twilight Town. And Aqua does happen to be in unfamiliar territory, as she hasn't visited Twilight Town before. Although, Aqua does see some familiar faces around town, including the Duck brothers, Huey, Dewey, and Louey.

"Well. This town sure has a rich environment. Not to mention the sun…" Aqua looked up to see the everlasting sunset that Twilight Town was known for. But she was still unsure why they needed to go to Twilight Town. "Would you remind me why we're here again, Roxas?"

Roxas looked at Aqua with a smile. "There's going to be a tournament, a struggle bat tournament, and I'm planning to win it." Aqua was still confused. "What's Struggle Bat?" "Think of it like dueling with keyblades, only with harmless weapons."

As the three keep walking around, they stopped by the restaurant that was the best in Twilight Town, and Riku was curious what they even have to offer. "I would love to see what they have in taste, no better time than the present." They all ate, give their compliments to the chef, which only Roxas saw, and continue heading on to the tournament.

"You know, it's actually kind of funny. I've always went to this shop where I happen to be the shopkeeper's only customer, and he appreciates that i even going to his store in the first place, and he helped me in some occasions as thanks." Roxas is always lucky to know that he has favors around Twilight Town, and he does want to know how much the town means to him by heading to the Struggle Bat tourney. Riku and Aqua then had their sights on some posters, with Roxas catching up to where they stopped.

"Looks like there's some new games we can try on the Gummi Phone. And there's some sign up spots for the tourney." As Roxas heard Riku, he looked at the poster, and he ran to where the tourney was held. Aqua meanwhile felt that someone seems to be watching them.

The three wielders got to the arena, and Roxas was eager to sign up. And as he signed up, he asked Riku and Aqua a very interesting question. "Want to participate with me?" And the two were shocked when they were asked. Riku responds, "Sure, it's been a while since I've done something like this back at Destiny Islands." But Aqua was unsure about it. "As much as I would love to participate, I'm not sure if I can go easy on you guys."

Roxas kept calm and gives Aqua a tap on the shoulder. "Aqua, you don't have to worry when going against me and Riku, it's all about having fun. Besides, don't you do this with Ven?" Aqua then remembers the fun time she, Terra and Ven had together playing with wooden weapons. When she finished reminiscing, she found herself back in reality. "Alright, let's sign up."

(It means that she doesn't have to worry when going against him and Riku, since it's all about having fun.)

Everyone signed up for the tournament, but it won't start for a few hours. Roxas then tells them that they will get some ice cream soon, and Roxas lead them to where he usually gets his Sea Salt Ice Cream. But they then encounter some Heartless troops that were coming from the Old Mansion, which they were nearby. "Why is it that this place always bring trouble for me?" Riku had his Braveheart keyblade, Aqua had her Stormfall keyblade, which she recently reobtain thanks to Terra and Ven, and Roxas had his Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades. They then fight the endless heartless, and as they destroy more and more, the Demon Tide that Riku and Aqua faced in the past lead them closer towards the old mansion, which ultimately got the three wielders in a trap.

Riku held his ground, "Be careful guys, this isn't our usual battle." The three keyblade wielders charged in and strike hard on the demon tide. Riku uses Balloon, a spell that he felt forbidden to use due to how strong it was, but he managed to make the spell balanced to make it more manageable to enemies, around the tide. Aqua used shotlocks to surround the demon tide and make it smaller. Roxas uses a limit ability and fire beams of light against the demon tide. But despite their effort, the demon tide were still growing, but as Roxas notices as he kept using his limit, the tide eventually stopped growing, and he suggested to use all their abilities at once to create a powerful trinity attack. Aqua held the heartless using Magnet, Riku freeze them in track using Stop, and Roxas uses Gravity to raise them up. The three then use strike raid with their keyblades, i e: throwing them, and in sync use Icebreaker to destroy the demon tide.

"Phew! That sure was a tough one. Wait." Roxas checked the time and realized that they're almost late for the tournament. "We need to go, now!" The three run off and head to the plaza for the tournament.

"We made it. That was close!" Roxas, Riku and Aqua were out of breath and saw that the 5 other participants were already waiting, and the first match is just starting. Roxas saw that what matches would be in play. The current match has Hayner against, shockingly enough, Isa. And Roxas was unsure why he was there. "Why and how is Isa in the tournament? And how hard will he not hold back?" As Roxas said that, Isa defeated Hayner with ease.

The next match is between Riku and a boy named Yew. They went to the center, and raise their bats. "Let's have a good match," said Riku. And Yew says, "I hope this can be fun for both of us." They both go head to head, strike each other with blow to blow, and keep taking Struggle orbs as they strike. Yew actually put up a good fight, with Riku surprised on how skilled the young boy happen to be against the keyblade master. In the end, Riku got the most Struggle orbs, and will move on to the next round. As Riku goes back, Yew congratulates Riku for the match"That was a good match indeed. I hope we can do this again." Riku nods. "Same here."

Roxas is in the third match against Seifer, and he remembers that he was in a Struggle tournament while he was in the digital Twilight Town. Seifer also noticed something about Roxas. "You look rather familiar, have we met before?" Roxas shook his head. "We haven't officially, but I am familiar with you. I'm Roxas." As Roxas and Seifer raised their bats, the round starts, and they both clash with each other with every blow. Roxas does seem to have a bit difficulty with Seifer, but with one luck hit, he gained a few orbs as time runs out, making him the winner. Seifer made a grin on Roxas. "You sure are tough kid, but not as tough as the strongest guy in Twilight Town." "What do you mean?" "You'll see soon."

The fourth match is now beginning to start, with Aqua against a guy named Alf. "Nice to meet you ma'am, hope you can handle a guy like me." Aqua rolled her eyes, "I could handle anyone, but don't cry if I win easy." Aqua held back her strength, which might give her a bit of a disadvantage since her opponent wouldn't hold back. And she barely hit her opponent, giving Alf some room to strike her and gain Struggle orbs. That ultimately have her losing the match, with Alf heading to the next round. "Shucks. Sorry about that ma'am, probably didn't think you would hold back." "It's fine actually. I didn't even know how to play in the first place."

Now, in the second round, Riku is against Isa, and Roxas is against Alf.

Riku and Isa went to the center stage, and they held their bats as before. Riku chuckled a bit. "You know, I never thought I would spar against you of all people." "We did encounter each other when I was Siax, but we never actually fought before." "That's going to change very soon." The match starts, and Riku and Isa fought with all their might. Blow by blow, struggle balls drop. But they barely keep up with their score, yet they are enjoying the spar. The match ends with Riku barely winning with 1 point over Isa and he just smirked. "That was a good match. I'm sure things will be different when we spar again." Riku gave a thumbs up, and they both left the stage.

And next is Roxas and Alf. "Looks like you're a regular Struggle guy, aren't you?" Roxas shook his head. "I used to play often, just not as often since I don't practice." After their banter, the match starts. Roxas of course had a bit of trouble, since his opponent was stronger than he thought, but he did put some effort that was held back. He blocked, rolled, and swung all the way to win his match. As Alf was on the floor, Roxas helped picked him back up. "Thanks for the match friend, I'm sure you'll win the final match." Roxas gave him a big smile. "Yeah, me too."

And with that match, it would all lead to the final match, with an ironic fate. Riku vs Roxas, although it's thankfully under friendlier circumstances. But before the final match began, they took a little lunch break. Aqua was feeling a bit better in spite of losing in the first round, but with Riku and Roxas, things were getting a little tense, but they didn't go too much into it. Riku spoke up. "I guess we're facing each other again. Funny how fate likes to repeat itself." Roxas replied, "Well, to be fair, it would either be you, or I get to fight Isa. But hey, at least nothing is at stake." They both laughed and continued on with their lunch.

Later on, the match between Roxas and Riku was about to start. "Let the best man win." Riku says with confidence. "I believe I'm going to win this time against you." Roxas says with a smile. Aqua was watching, as well as the other competitors from the earlier matches. Aqua was looking at both of them. "Don't go too hard boys, just have fun." The match began, and the two were giving their all, since they are in equal power. They keep swinging at each other, and most of those swings met with bats smacking on each other, and there isn't a single hit. Other times when they swing at each other, they keep dodging and blocking. It was going to be a bit tough on who might win, but with one lucky blow to Riku, Roxas managed to barely win. And it had been satisfying since Roxas had lost to Riku before, but now Roxas has now beaten him. Roxas was jumping up and down. "I won! I really did win."

Roxas was now considered a champion was he won the whole tournament, and he really did have fun as did Riku and Aqua. Roxas gave a smile to the both of them. "I guess I really could be considered as strong as masters like you two." Riku and Aqua chuckled a bit. "Not today, Roxas." They all laughed and it really shows how they have grown in their adventures.

The shadow that appeared before was watching the three from a far distance, this time with an accomplice. "I bet they really know what it means to keep cool." They don't seem hostile, but they still watch over them. The other shadow spoke, I guess you know where we should go next."

Now that the shadows are going to their destination, what would they want with the heroes? Time will tell when they reach San Fransokyo. Kairi, Ventus, Lea. They may be in for a surprise.

**A/N:****Yeah, it really has been longer than I thought. But it really is an improvement than the last chapter featuring the Master Trio. Now in the next chapter is the trio I call the best one. Also, these are the trios I plan to use after the Radiant Trio. The Heart Trio (Sora, Aqua, and Lea), the Dream Trio (Riku, Ventus, and Xion), the Link Trio (Kairi, Terra, and Roxas), the Air Trio (Sora, Ventus and Roxas), the Land Trio (Riku, Terra, and Lea), and the Sea Trio (Kairi, Aqua, and Xion). These are what I plan on adding after the Radiant Trio's arc. And I will add a break chapter after the Radiant Journey chapter. ****I'm sure it will take a while, and I need all the help I can get since I need some plot and inspiration from Big Hero 6 The Series, and I'll probably have it, as well as the chapter itself, when season 2 ends. I really believe that's how long it will take. Until then, see ya later. EJ out.**


End file.
